Conociéndonos
by Harunita-chan
Summary: Una bellisima historia de amor, al mas puro desorden. OCs x Ocs. Fic Yaoi Lemmon
1. Visitante

_**Fic OCs x Ocs**_

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto, que lo creo Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no los cree yo, por tanto no me pertenecen, son de mi sempai y mi sensei xD pero le quise hacer un favor yaoi a mi sempai que quería ver a su seme violando al uke de su sensei y pues acá esta la historia de ellos. Espero que la disfruten, al final del fic pondré las descripciones de ambos personajes por si no quedaron claras.

Aviso que en este fic se publicara** lemmon**, así que a aquel que no le gusta será mejor que se pierda de la diversión. Aun que abra en el segundo capítulo.

**Conociéndonos**

**Cap. 1**

_**"Visitante"**_

El joven caminaba pesadamente, agitado y jadeando, llevaba una mano en su ojo puesta en su ojo derecho, una fina hilera de sangre recorría esa zona y los cabellos blancos del muchacho caían con suavidad sobre su rostro. Se encontraba herido y no tenía un lugar donde ir, había escapado del lugar donde lo habían tenido encerrado durante tanto tiempo, no llevaba ropa alguna sobre su cuerpo, de forma que su esbelta figura estaba totalmente desprotegida y desnuda, mostrando su buen físico, aunque al parecer, conquistar a alguna ninja bonita, en ese minuto, no era la prioridad del joven.

Aquel muchacho había estado encerrado en un laboratorio, el laboratorio de Orochimaru, siendo utilizado como rata, habían experimentado con el, dañándolo mucho, pero había llegado el tiempo en que se había cansado de ser utilizado y se había enfrentado al sannin, logrando así escapar hacia la libertad. Pero al parecer no había salido muy bien parado de la pelea.

El Peliblanco siguió caminando y encontró una bella estructura de madera, la miro por un rato y se acerco, al no percibir movimiento en su interior pensó que tal vez estaba abandonada y entro con rapidez, miro el interior con curiosidad, parecía muy ordenado.

La mirada de este joven se poso en un mullido sillón, de un atractivo amueblado, sus músculos y huesos le pedían a gritos que los dejaran descansar y el no se hizo de rogar, salto hacia el sillón y se estiro dichoso de poder estar en algo tan cómodo después de una batalla tan violenta y complicada, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, siendo sometido a un profundo y relajado sueño.

**.-Al día siguiente-.**

Nuestro personaje se despertó atraído por el fino olor a comida recién hecha, tal vez una exquisita carne al horno…o algo que tentara mucho los sentidos. El joven se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama tapado por sabanas, ¿No se había dormido en un cómodo sillón?, aunque debía aceptar que la cama no estaba nada mal.

Se levanto aun sin ninguna ropa adornando su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor, se encontró a un muchacho, delgado, al parecer de su edad, llevaba el pelo negro con algunos mechones morados, sus ojos eran grandes y morados y su cara…aaah…su cara…era…era ¿Como decirlo? Hermosamente uke, de tan finos rasgos, delicados, como si te llamaran a acariciarlos y beber de ellos.

El muchacho de pelo blanco se quedo anonado mirando al otro. El otro chiquillo al darse cuenta de la presencia del peliblanco se giro y lo miro, con felicidad, alegre de que este hubiera despertado.

-Veo que ya despertaste, ¿Quieres comer algo? .-le pregunto con una suave sonrisa-.

El otro chico estaba realmente sin palabras, aun mirándole, como hipnotizado.

-Ah cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, soy Mizo ¿Y tu eres? .-pregunto aquel muchacho tan uke-.

-R-Rio… .-dijo el ojiverde volviendo a la vida.

El otro muchacho le miro y ladeo suavemente su cabeza como si de un gatito fuera, preguntándose porque el peliblanco parecía tan distraído. El otro ante tal gesto del bellísimo uke estuvo cerca de babear una buena sección del piso.

-Cierto, toma será mejor que te pongas esto, lo fui a conseguir para ti .-dijo el moreno tendiéndole una bolsa con ropa nueva en su interior.

El muchacho tomo la bolsa y miro levemente en su interior, ¿Ropa? ¿Ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía le había ido a conseguir ropa? Sonrió levemente al saber que por lo menos le importaba a alguien.

-Gracias .-contesto mas animado, con una voz levemente seductora, haciendo uso de su papel como seme.

Las mejillas del otro chico se tornaron levemente rosadas, ¿Acaso estaba intentando ligar con el? ¿Siendo que los dos eran chicos? ¡Y siquiera se conocían!

-Mh, si, si, si, no hay de que, ve a vestirte para que comas algo… .-dijo el ojilila intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Rio se retiro a ponerse aquellas ropas que le había traído SU uke, oh si, ahora era suyo, no pensaba permitir que nadie mas se le acercara y la idea de que conseguiría que ese chico se acostara con él y le entregara su virginidad estaban fijas en su mente.

El muchacho entro al baño y se miro al espejo, fijándose en que su ojo derecho tenía un parte y al parecer abajo tenía una venda, ¿Habría sido ese hermoso chico? Rio pensó que era lo más posible, ya que al parecer el chiquillo vivía solo, cosa que dejaba a Rio con una suerte aun mayor para sus planes.

Se ducho y se puso las ropas nuevas que le habia traido su uke.

Mientras nuestro otro personaje se encontraba en medio de lucha interna, gracias a sus confusos pensamientos sobre el otro misterioso y seductor muchacho.

Y justo en el momento en el que había pensado que podía ordenar sus pensamientos, volvió aparecer el joven albino luciendo increíblemente atractivo con su nuevo estilo , las ropas resaltaban su marcada figura, dejando a cualquier uke en un hermoso sueño, al ver a aquel, machote con tan buen físico. Mizo no fue la excepción se quedo increíblemente embobado ante la aparición de aquel seme.

Rio por su parte al ver la expresión de Mizo se quedo muy satisfecho y demostró un aire aun mas orgulloso y sexy que produjo un fuerte sonrrojo en las mejillas del menor. Este sacudió la cabeza levemente para poder volver en si y dejar su ensimismamiento.

-V-Ven ya serví la comida .-el ojimorado se dio la vuelta rápidamente para poder apartar los ojos del albino aunque fuera por unos segundos y fue a la mesa-.

Rio lo siguió y se sentó donde le indico el moreno, frente a el había un exquisito plato de comida humeante, que hacia que todos sus sentidos se sintieran increíblemente atraídos por aquel plato. Ambos se pusieron a comer. Formando un gran silencio. Mizo se propuso detener ese silencio.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas en mi casa? .-pregunto con suavidad Mizo limpiándose la boca-.

-Me harte de seguir como experimento de Orochimaru .-dice tranquilo el ojiverde-.

Mizo se sorprendió y se preocupo bastante al saber aquella información, pero intento no decir nada debido a que no quería parecer mamá con el otro muchacho.

-Oh, por eso lo de tu ojo, cuando llegue te encontré en mi casa en el sillón, tenias todo el lado derecho de tu cara sangrante y tu mano yacía sobre tu ojo, me preocupe al verte en aquel estado, pensé que estabas muerto, así que me apresure a limpiar tus heridas y vendarlas. También te conseguí un parche para tapar el vendaje de tu ojo .-dijo con tono despreocupado Mizo, aunque muy bien sabia Rio que se había preocupado mucho por él, para hacer las cosas que había echo-.

-Gracias por todo .-Rio sonrió de una forma seme y atractiva, para conquistar aun mas a Mizo, inevitablemente este gesto produjo que la cara del otro se pusiera totalmente roja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aca termina el primer cap xD espero sus reviews c: asi me ayudaran a esforzarme mas, caer en la depresion o mejorar xD

Casi se me olvida agregar lo que habia prometido al principio, aca estan las descripciones:

_**Rio:**_ Es un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, tiene buen cuerpo y es atractivo, ademas debe llevar un parche en el ojo derecho, debido a que al parecer perdio este. Es un pervertido y un obsceno, pero tiene buenos sentimientos tambien xD. Este es el Seme

_**Mizo:**_ Es un chiquillo de pelo negro con uno que otro mechon morado, ademas de sus ojos que tambien son morados, es bastante tierno y lindo, ademas de eso es muy buena persona y se preocupa por los demas, si tambien por Rio, pero no le gusta demostrarlo o3o. Este es el uke

**Atte. Haru o3o**


	2. Dulce mañana

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Naruto, que lo creo Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes no los cree yo, por tanto no me pertenecen, son de mi sempai y mi sensei

**Aviso:** en este capítulo habrá** lemmon, Yaoi**. Si no desean verlo, por favor retírese, porque yo ya le advertí.

**Conociéndonos**

**Cap. 2**

_**"Dulce Mañana"**_

**.-Así siguieron pasando los días-.**

Así paso el tiempo, Rio termino viviendo en la casa de Mizo, ya que el albino no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir y el moreno le permitió quedarse con él. El ojilila cada vez sentía que se iba enamorando mas del otro, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡Por nada del mundo aceptaría que se había enamorado de ese albino!.

Y claro, con el paso del tiempo se iban conociendo cada vez mas, ahora sabían como era la personalidad del otro y su forma de expresarse.

Era un día agradable con una buena temperatura, el sol se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles y alumbraba de forma hermosa la cabaña.

Rio se encontraba en un rio bañando su esbelta figura, mientras Mizo también se bañaba solo que un tanto apartado del albino, ya conocía sus truquitos, pero irremediablemente no podía evitar echarle leves miraditas a su compañero y para su mala suelte, el ojiverde siempre lo pillaba con las manos en la masa. El joven chiquillo decidió dejar de echarle miraditas al otro y bañarse tranquilo por un rato, se puso bajo una cascada que formaba aquel lugar, suspiro en paz mientras el agua recorría su figura, sus finos hombros, su fino pecho y sus hermosas caderas, Rio en aquel momento no podía apartar la mente de aquella imagen, presa de toda la lujuria que le producía ver a su uke así, se imagino a si mismo abrazando por la cintura a su compañero besando su cuello con sutileza y a este gimiendo su nombre, esa mera imagen le produjo una exquisita excitación que le hizo sentir algo duro en su entrepierna.

Mizo miro de nuevo a su acompañante y vio el gran miembro del albino irguiéndose en todo su esplendor, su cara se puso completamente roja.

-¡RIO! .-le reprimió el moreno al otro muchacho-.

Por su parte el ojiverde se acerco al otro joven que lo miraba entre pasmado y avergonzado, con la cara totalmente roja.

-Oye, ¡Espera! ¿Qué estas…? .-Mizo no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del otro muchacho.

El ojilila sintió como los fuertes brazos de Rio rodeaban su cintura profundizando más el beso y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. El beso fue largo y apasionado, finalmente el albino dejo libre los labios de su acompañante para poder decirle con infinito cariño:

-Te quiero .-le miro directamente a los ojos, demostrando total verdad.

Mizo no sabía que decir, quería pegarle una cachetada por haberle besado y después abrazarlo y volver a besarlo, para poder decirle que el también lo quería mucho, que desde un principio le había gustado, pero en vez de decirle eso, solo agrego:

-I-idiota… .-con las mejillas totalmente rojas y muy avergonzado.

Rio tomo eso como un cumplido y volvió a la carga, besando los dulces labios del chiquillo, su saber lo volvía loco. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban uno contra el otro y Mizo sentía la gran erección de su compañero frotándose con la suya que también se había dado a mostrar. Mientras el ojiverde besaba y lamia hambriento el cuello del otro, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo, del moreno, acariciándolo.

El joven chiquillo sentía su cuerpo ardiendo preso de las caricias que le daba su compañero, ni siquiera el agua de la cascada que caía sobre ambos podía detener su calor y lujuria, Mizo soltaba suaves gemidos diciendo el nombre de su acompañante, cosa que volvía loco de placer al albino.

Sus manos recorrían el perfecto cuerpo del joven moreno, cada vez se sentía mas excitado, ¡Dios, pero como lo había vuelto loco ese joven!, desde un principio había querido tomarlo y por fin era suyo, camino levemente empujando con suavidad a Mizo, haciéndolo entrar en aquella cascada, a una especie de cueva, lo tendió con suavidad en el suelo que había resultado ser una tierra cubierta por un suave pasto que servía a modo de colchón y el se puso sobre este, le acerco dos dedos a la boca, Mizo lo miro extrañado, sin saber que hacer.

-Lámelos, debo prepararte o te va a doler .-le dijo con suavidad el seme.

La tonalidad del la cara del moreno aumento considerablemente a un tono rojo, pero se introdujo los dedos en la boca haciendo caso al albino, los lamio de una forma sensual, sin inmutarse de que forma lo estaba haciendo y como excitaba de manera sorprendente al ojiverde.

Rio retiro los dedos de la boca del menor y los acerco a su entrada metiendo uno con suavidad, deleitándose con el gemido que daba su uke, a pesar que nota un leve signo de dolor.

-Tranquilo, no te pongas tenso .-dijo el ojiverde mientras lamia el lóbulo del moreno con delicadeza.

El ambiente que se había formado era increíblemente excitante y lujurioso, Rio tocaba el cuerpo de Mizo excitándolo, lo masturbaba y metía dedos en el interior de este para dilatarlo, cuando sintió que la entrada del menor ya estaba lo suficientemente amplia como para poder penetrarlo quito los dedos y le abrió las piernas con suavidad.

Se acerco a el rostro del moreno para regalarle un beso antes de penetrarlo, ante eso Mizo soltó un gemido ahogado, ya que le dolía al no haber perdido nunca su virginidad, hasta ahora.

Rio se empezó a mover con suavidad intentando no dañar el cuerpo de su adorado y hermoso uke, este sentía dolor, ya que el miembro del albino era muy grande para lo pequeña que era su entrada, lo sentía palpitar en su interior.

Después de unos momentos el dolor se termino y dio paso al placer, el albino se movía con energía y total excitación dentro del cuerpo del moreno, que por su parte gemía el nombre de su compañero totalmente excitado, mientras el ojiverde lo masturbaba apretando con suavidad el glande para excitarlo más.

Ambos cuerpos se movían contra el del otro, Rio aumentaba la velocidad y la densidad de sus embestidas y Mizo movía sus caderas ayudando en los movimientos, sus suaves gemidos inundaban todo el sitio. Ambos estaban en su límite, en un gemido ambos se vinieron, Rio dejo escapar su liquido en el interior del moreno, en cambio este se corrió manchándose así mismo.

Se derrumbaron ambos en el pasto, abrazándose mutuamente, Rio descansaba sobre el pecho de su uke que le abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos blancos con cariño y amor. Al moreno le incomodaba un tanto su entrepierna al decir verdad, pero como no incomodarle si había tenido algo tan grande en su interior.

Se quedaron así durante un rato hasta que se durmieron juntos. Habiendo pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas, sintiéndose ambos afortunados, por haber compartido aquello con el otro.

_**The End.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y asi termina mi fic :D xD espero sus reviews y que os alla gustado o3o

A si por cierto:

_**Sensei:**_ espero que no allas muerto por un paro cardiaco y que no te enojes conmigo xD fue idea de tu seme

_**Sempai:**_ gracias por la idea de hacer este gran fic, me inspire mucho y llegue hasta las dos de la mañana haciéndolo xD


End file.
